Spark and Soul!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Eric Bennett was trying to relax at home when something hit the water. Suddenly he found himself in a middle of a battle that out of his Universe. Transformers and Bionic Six crossover.


The Bionic Six are own by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. The Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro and my characters do not mean any harm to them.  
"Spark and Soul"

An Autobot got in a small ship to head towards Earth with a message to Prime. He was a young bot was scared to go but he must get this message to Prime. The ship took off.

Eric was alone when something hit the ocean as full speed. He ran out side to see if any thing was there. He saw something sink into the water. Quickly he ran down into secret hanger. He got on a wetsuit and dove into the water. He swam to where the object was and he was surprised to see what it was, a large but one man space ship. He swam up to the door's window. He looked inside. There was a Transformer. He looked closer and sigh of relief came over him. This Transformer was an Autobot. He moved around the ship trying to find away to open it. He knew he had to move quickly. Before any others came by meaning the Decepticons. If they got their hands on this bot he knew they would destroy him as they try to find out why he came here to see. An image came to his mind Prime. The leader of the Autobots. That must be the reason this Autobot came to Earth. He heard something moved inside the ship. He moved back to the window. The Autobot was a wake.

Eyes met eyes. Eric knocked on the glass. The bot was shaken up and a bit scared at the sight of a small begin at the window of his ship. Hot Rod thought the planet Earth was a dry world but then he remember that part of this world was covered with a wet substance. Is this being a human that he was told about before he left Cybertron. Eric looked around the door of the ship looking for way to open the door. Hot Rod put his face up at the glass to see what the human was up too. Then he remember where he was and knot on the glass to get the human attention. Eric swam up to the window. Hot Rod motion the human to move away. Eric nodded and moved quickly. When Hot-Rod open the door water ran into the ship. The salt water hit Hot Rod. It was not what he expected. It made him scream. Eric came to his arm and pulled on it. Hot Rod looked down on the human. Once more this human was waving at him to follow him. It was hard at first to move threw the water but once he got moving he headed towards the open door before him. Eric moved back to the ship. He didn't want to do this but if he was going to keep this Autobot safe he had to destroy the one thing that would point to his new friend. He put the explosives on the ship where the mark of the Autobots was and swam away.

Hot Rod transformed into his vehicle mode as he got threw the door of energy. He was glad that there was no water here behind the door. He wonder where the human was and then he heard something. "Are you okay? My name is Eric Bennett and your name is?" Eric walked over to Hot-Rod.

"Hot Rod is my name. I think I fried some of my circuits when that stuff hit me, when I opened the door." Eric walked over towards the hood of Hot Rod. "Can I have a look and see if I can do any thing for you." Hot Rod didn't think he should but the pain was driving him nuts. Eric had reached his hood. Eric put his hand on Hot Rod. Some of Hot Rod's fear drain out of him. The hood pop up. Eric looked inside. "Wow! "Now let's see what I can do for you, Hot Rod." Eric knew his way around engines but this was something new to him.

"Hot Rod I'm going to try some thing to help you if you don't mind." There was no response from Hot Rod. "Hot Rod! Wake up!" Eric hit Hot Rod.

"Uuunnnn! What? Did you said something to me?" Eric said something under his breath. "I'm doing some thing to help you Hot Rod. If you don't like, can't be helped." Eric moved quickly. He brought over a computer and some connections. He fastened the connections to Hot Rod's engine. As was about to link it to the computer, he then slowly slid the connector in his wrist controller and then the computer. "This might hurt a bit." Eric then turned on the computer and asked it to download information. from Hot Rod's main computer. The hum started slowly then it happened. ZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPP! Energy ran through Eric's body and flung him away from Hot Rod. The next thing Eric remembered was the warm feeling coming back to his body.

"What happened and what in Primus name did you do?" asked Hot Rod's voice.

Eric blinked his eyes. "Nuts, I forgot about that bomb."

"What did you say?" Eric got off the floor and walked back to Hot Rod's engine. Again Eric blinked his eyes. He didn't know how but he knew what to do now to help Hot Rod. Quickly Eric repaired Hot Rod. Once he finished he asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Ya I feel better but, I don't know but I think something happen." Eric felt weird. He sat down beside Hot Rod. "So what happens now?" They remained quiet for a while.

Meanwhile, at Autobot HQ in Mt. St. Hillary, the Autobots were running around trying to find out what had come down from space. One of the Autobots watched as his friends checked out readings and other data coming in from Teletran 1.

"Where do you think the capsule landed." One of the Autobots turned to the huge Autobot. "It seems to have landed near a small town on the Western Sea board. The town's name is…"A Map came up on Teletran 1's screen showing the California coastline. A round dot of light flashed where the capsule had landed.

The order was given, "Autobots roll out." Some of the bots changed quickly into cars and trucks. The huge bot was a 18-wheeler that led the way. He was bright red and blue, and spoke with deep authority.

At the bottom of the ocean others had discovered the arrival of Hot Rod's craft. Meanwhile the Decepticons were also trying to find out where the capsule had landed Megatron was talking to Starscream. SoundWave came over to them. Soon a group of Decepticons where off towards the same place as the Autobots.

Eric woke up suddenly. He blinked his eyes. He didn't know what had happened for a minute and then it hit him. "Hot Rod are you still with me?" He asked Eric stood up and then suddenly he found him self on the floor. "Are you all right?"

Hot Rod moved slowly toward the young boy. "I'm not sure but what I am sure of is we got to leave."

"Why do we have to do that?" Eric slowly got up again and got into Hot Rod.

"Well first off someone other that your friends are coming here. The Decepticons will be coming as well." Hot Rod remained quiet.

"Now Hot Rod can you turn on your motor and let me drive ya to where we got to go." Eric suggested. Hot Rod didn't know what to believe but the way Eric's voice sounded told him to do as he said. Quickly Hot Rod and Eric were on the road. Eric was thinking about what was going on around him. He had to get Hot Rod to the Autobots before the Decepticons find him.

They were driving when Eric heard the sound of Jets in the air. Before Hot Rod could say any thing Eric quickly pulled them to some cover on the side of the highway. Eric watched as a group of Planes and Bots flew over head. Some time passed by before Eric said any thing to Hot-Rod.

"I'm just glad they didn't see us. Let's get out of here." Eric looked at Hot Rod's dashboard. It was something else. Lights and buttons and other stuff he wasn't sure of. "Hot Rod why did you come to Earth?" Scenery went by as Eric waited for answer to his question. "I have a message for Prime." "So you have to get to Autobot City or Autobot Mountain."

The convoy of cars and trunks where heading towards the Benettes' home.

They kept driving towards Autobot City. Hot Rod told him, "Autobot City is quite new. They have been building for the past year."

"Sounds cool. How much more time until we arrive there?" Eric thought for a moment. "We should be there in about 2 hours at least. As long if we don't run into trouble."

Megatron had selected some of his soldiers to check the area around the house and ocean. Starscream came up from the ocean. A small piece of metal was clenched in his hand. In his high pitched voice he reported, "Megatron this is all I can find. It seems that what ever this was it explode when it hit the water."

The leader of the Decepticons was not happy. He examined the house on the cliff. He asked, "Is there any humans in the house?"

"No Megatron no life signs.

"Very luckily humans if you ask me." Starscream cackled.

"No one asked you Starscream. I want a sweep of the area at ONCE!" All the Decepticons took to the air. Some headed out across the ocean and others headed inland. Megatron looked once more at the house and then took off inland. 


End file.
